Drabbles en folies
by clodina
Summary: Drabbles dans Fandom HP.Au départ surtout dans la génération des maraudeurs mais dans l'avenir tout est permis  Les premiers chapitres sont corrigés. Merci à Fenice pour ses conseils
1. Freres

FRERE

Qui est mon frère? Celui avec qui je partage l'héritage génétique de mes parents ou celui avec qui mon âme est en harmonie ? Sirius se posait cette question de plus en plus souvent en observant Regulus s'enfoncer dans les idéaux racistes de leur famille.

Et puis il décida : James serait son frère, n'en déplaise à ses parents ! Il leur abandonnait Regulus, le bon fils. Mais il sentit une chape se refermer au plus profond de son être à cette pensée, non pour l'héritage qu'il abandonnait mais pour son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver.


	2. Force

Force

Il y avait longtemps qu'Andromeda ne croyait plus au credo familial sur la suprématie de la pureté du sang mais jamais elle n'avait trouvé le courage de le proclamer, à l'inverse de son jeune cousin Sirius dont elle enviait le courage.

Mais aujourd'hui son amour pout Ted lui donnait la force de s'opposer à sa famille et sa tyrannie. Elle annoncerait son refus du mariage arrangé par sa famille et sa décision d'épouser Ted, un sorcier issue d'une famille moldue. Et elle se sentait prête à en subir la conséquence inévitable : Elle serait bannit du clan Black


	3. Jalousie

_ Je remercie Picotti pour ses encouragement_s

Jalousie

N'était-il pas suffisant à ma sœur d'être plus jolie que moi ? D'attirer l'attention comme la lumière attire les papillons ? Non, maintenant Mademoiselle vient de découvrir qu'elle a des « dons extraordinaires » ! Et elle doit partir dans une école spéciale pour les cultiver ! Et moi je devrai me contenter d'un collège ordinaire sans renom !

Et comment vais-je expliquer à mes amies que ma sœur ne vienne pas avec moi?

Je vais raconter qu'elle est tellement nulle qu'il est heureux qu'une école au fin fond de l'Ecosse l'accepte et que je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à supporter ce boulet toute l'année !


	4. Fierté

**Fierté**

Enfin j'ai réussi ma première transformation en animagus !

Bon je suis vraiment petit mais comme je l'ai fait remarquer à James et à Sirius pour arrêter les branches du saule je serais plus efficace que Prongs ou Padfoot ! Mais Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de la forme de ma queue et mon surnom WormTail ne me plait pas vraiment, mais ai-je mon mot à dire devant l'hilarité de Sirius et James ? Oui d'accord sans eux je n'y serais jamais arrivé, et heureusement qu'ils seront avec moi pour la pleine lune car seul avec Moony je serais certainement moins fier!


	5. Découragement

Découragement

Je viens de me prendre un nouveau râteau! Evans ne baissera donc jamais ses défenses ! Et pourtant je sais que je l'aime et qu'elle est la femme de ma vie!

Et avec qui je la vois traîner? Servilus! Je ne vais pas être jaloux de ce serpent graisseux!

Peut-être devrais-je écouter Moony? Cesser de la harceler, essayer de la connaître, elle ? Après tout il est le seul Maraudeur à entretenir une vraie relation avec elle.

Je vais descendre dans le parc, chercher une jolie fleur pour lui offrir!

En pensant à cela je me lève et l'apercevant assise près de la cheminée je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main dans mes cheveux déjà en bataille et lui adresser mon plus beau sourire!


	6. Rencontre

Rencontre:

Depuis un moment j'observais les fillettes dans le parc: la plus âgée, brune et assez maigre ne paraissait pas sympathique mais la plus jeune était si jolie: rousse aux yeux verts pleins de malice et si vive ! Tout a coup elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit!

"Bonjour je m'appelle Lily et toi?"

J'étais figé! elle fixa le massif de fleur et une fleur atterrit dans sa main "comme par magie" elle rougit très fort et me la tendit.

Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux : Une sorcière dans ma ville! J'allais enfin avoir une amie! l'avenir me parut moins noir.

" moi c'est Severus! Merci pour la fleur"


	7. Chapter 8

Répartition

Nous avions parlé, Sev et moi de la répartition. Nous savions qu'il nous serait difficile d'être répartis ensemble. La famille Prince allant généralement à Syltherin, et une née moldue n'avait aucune chance d'y être envoyée.

Essaie d'aller à Ravenclaw, m'avait-il demandé, moi aussi je pourrais essayer ; pour ma mère cela irait mais Gryffondor, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais!

Je m'assoie sur le tabouret en pensant Ravenclaw de toute mes forces et le choixpeau me répond:

" Oui tu pourrais y être à ta place car tu aimes étudier mais tu es surtout courageuse et tu seras mieux à Gryffondor"

"Mais mon ami! je veux rester avec Severus"

"Je ne peux pas te répartir par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre surtout qu'il n'est pas sûr que je puisse l'envoyer lui aussi à Ravenclaw. Non ma décision est prise ta place est à"

**GRYFFONDOR**


	8. Explication

**Explication**

_Les explications sur les animagi m'ont été inspir__ées__ par Fenice. Auteur géniale entre autre d'un UA : Entre lune et Etoile qui en est à sa cinquième saison !_

-Je dois comprendre que vos amis étaient devenus des animagi non déclarés durant_ leurs études ici ?_

_-exactement, Professeur_

_-Puis-je vous demander leurs formes ?_

_-James était un cerf , Peter un rat et Sirius un grand chien noir !_

_-dommage que je n'ai pas su cela au moment des évènements de 1981 !_

_-pourquoi donc ?_

_-voyez-vous Remus, la forme de l'animagus peut nous apprendre beaucoup sur le caractère profond du sorcier : Sirius était un chien, animal connu pour sa fidélité; un chien ne trahit pas, jamais __….Nous avons peut être mal interprétés ce qui est arrivé à Halloween …_


	9. Soupçons

**Soupçons**

- Il y aurait un traître proche de nous?

- Impossible Sirius, jamais un maraudeur ne trahirait un des siens

-Je serais tenté de dire comme toi Jamie, mais les faits sont là : depuis un certain temps toutes nos missions ont échouées. A bien y réfléchir se pourrait être Remus

-Sirius soit sérieux ! Qu'aurait-il à gagner à rejoindre le Seigneur de Ténèbres?

-Lily c'est un loup garou, la société le rejette, Voldemort promet du pouvoir, je peux le comprendre

- Tu sais Sirius on pourrait dire de toi que tu es un Black, que tu rejoins les tiens en rejoignant les Ténèbres

- Lily arrête, Sirius a renié sa famille autant qu'elle l'a renié...

Aucun des trois ne fit attention à Peter qui semblait jouer avec Harry à l'autre bout du salon. Un fin sourire se dessinant sur sa bouche...


	10. Appréhension

**Appréhension**

_Je remercie Elen grape pour ses critiques constructives et j'espère que cette nouvelle version sera plus compréhensible_

Dernier petit dejeuner dans la grande salle. Je me souviens il y a sept ans:

_**Griffondor **! Le choixpeau vient de rendre son verdict._

_Timoré je m'assois à la table des Griffondors et Sirius me sourit ; Remus observe le plafond enchanté de la grande salle avec un rien d'effroi dans le regard. Nouvelle répartition à Griffondor : James nous rejoint. Tout de suite il nous a salués comme de vieux amis._

Nous quatre sommes devenus comme frères… Nous avons défrayer la chronique des blagues et du nombre des retenues de Hogwarts. Nous avons appris à nous entraider, et à préserver nos secrets…

Mais aujourd'hui nous sortons vers notre vie, loin de l'Ecosse et j'ai peur ! Qui pourra me protéger dans la violence qui emplie déjà notre monde ?


	11. Réflections

**Réflexions**

Cette année la répartition n'a pas été facile! Et j'espère que l'avenir ne me fera pas regretter mes décisions.

Certains pensent que mon job est facile surtout avec les pouvoirs que les fondateurs m'ont dotés, mais se rendent-ils compte de la responsabilité qui m'incombe?

J'ai envoyé un sang-mêlé à Syltherin, avec son accord certes, mais est-ce vraiment sage?

Et un Black à Gryffondor? Son courage y suffira-t-il?

Mais celui qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Petigrow: Gryffondor arrivera-t-il à lui donne le courage d'affronter ses peurs intimes?

Seul le futur pourra donner une réponse...


	12. Amour

**Amour**

_En ce jour de Saint Valentin ce thème s'est imposé de lui-même !_

L'Amour c'est

Te voir tel que tu es et non tel que tu te vois:

Tu me dis que tu es "Vieux, pauvre et dangereux"

Quelqu'un qui se bat pour la Lumière depuis si longtemps et qui y croit encore ne peut être vieux

Quelqu'un qui a les qualités de coeur que tu as ne peut être pauvre

Quelqu'un portant autant d'attention au bien être de son prochain ne peut être dangereux

Et c'est de ce Remus là que je suis amoureuse et aucune de tes dénégations ne pourra me faire changer d'avis!

Reçois en cette Saint Valentin Tout mon Amour

Ta Dora


	13. Avenir

**Avenir**

Dernier petit déjeuner dans la grande salle!

Depuis sept ans nous sommes tous les quatre aussi unis que les doigts d'une main!

Ensemble nous nous sommes entraidés , nous sommes devenus des animagus, nous avons crées une carte magique ! Et surtout nous nous sommes bien amusés!

Et depuis quelques mois nous sommes cinq! Lily m'a accepté, moi et mes potes! L'avenir ne peut être que rose malgré la guerre qui fait rage dans notre monde!

Sirius et moi allons devenir aurors , Lily médicomage, Remus sera certainement un grand savant et Peter? Il ne sait pas trop mais nous serons ensemble et c'est cela l'important!


	14. Don Juan

Don Juan

_-Quoi tu as plaqué Kat ? Tu te conduis comme Don juan _!

Si James croit m'apprendre quelque chose, il se trompe !

Quand je le vois se balader avec sa Lily main dans la main je trouve cela mignon mais je ne suis pas jaloux, croyez-moi ! Ce que j'aime avec les filles c'est la conquête pas la répétition ! Je ne veux surtout rien changer à ma vie, et une soirée avec mes potes sera toujours plus importante qu'un rendez-vous galant, n'en déplaise à Kat!

Je tiens trop à ma liberté, chèrement acquise, pour la perdre !


	15. Résolution

Résolution

Pourquoi James ne veut pas comprendre que je ne puisse pas répondre aux avances de Shirley ? Je sors avec elle et qu'est-ce que je fais à la prochaine pleine lune ?

Je lui dis et au mieux elle me quitte dégoûtée, ou plus probablement va le répéter à toute l'école et le lendemain je dois quitter cette havre de paix où sont mes seuls amis !

Ou sinon je la quitte brutalement et je passe pour un mufle !

Non j'ai pris ma résolution : les filles ne seront pas pour moi ! Les études et les Maraudeurs me suffiront !


	16. Découverte

Découverte

Chers Parents

Cela fait trois jours que je suis ici et comment vous dire? Tout est tellement magique ! Tout ce qui est écrit dans « Poudlard à travers les âges » existe : La grande salle au plafond charmé, le choixpeau qui nous repartit dans les maisons ! J'ai été repartie dans la maison de Godric Griffondor et Severus dans celle de Syltherin comme il pensait. Et les matières sont intéressantes, nouvelles tellement loin des mathématiques ou de la littérature ! Demain nous allons notre premier cours de vol en balai !

Je vous embrasse très fort

Lilly


	17. Révélation

_Imaginer qu'un jour vous receviez une lettre semblable !_

Chers Parents

Votre fille Lilly est dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Cela explique les évènements étranges qui ont ponctués son enfance. Elle a onze ans il est temps pour elle d'apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs et à les utiliser. Pour se faire elle devra poursuivre ses études dans un collège magique .Dans quelques instants un hibou viendra lui remettre son invitation et ensuite un représentant de ce collège viendra vous expliquer plus en détails comment le monde magique est organisé et en quoi consiste ces études.

A bientôt

-_Papa Maman regardez la lettre qui vient de tomber du ciel !_


	18. Douleur

Douleur

Depuis combien de jours était-il dans cette forteresse battue par les vents et les flots?

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps qui passe. La douleur physique était devenue sa compagne mais elle lui était indifférente . Par contre la douleur provoquée par son dernier souvenir d'homme libre le taraudait encore et encore,ravivée par chaque passage des détraqueurs: Sa sottise avait coûté la vie à James ,son frère, et à douce compagne. Son filleul abandonné chez des moldus!

Merlin! comment ai-je pu douté de Remus! Et le Rat me piègé si facilement!

Pourrais-je revoir Harry et lui avouer la verité?


	19. Epouvantard

Epouvantard

Le professeur ouvrit le placard et aussitôt sa mère se matérialisa toute de noire vêtue et le regarda avec dégoût en semblant hurler : « Comment as-tu osé? » .

Sirius, les yeux brillant de colère semblait paralyser par l'apparition. Il fallut que James lui rappelle qu'ils s'entrainaient contre un épouvantard pour qu'il tendit sa baguette et chuchota l'incantation «RiddiKulus »

Tout à coup l'apparition se trouva doter de cheveux verts hirsutes, sa robe réduite à sa plus simple expression. Cette vision fit exploser Sirius d'un rire si communicatif que toute la classe le suivit et l'épouvantard préféra disparaitre!


	20. Réussite

**Réussite**

_Dawn, meilleure amie de Tonks appartient à Fenice: Merci à elle de me la prêter._

" Pointer votre baguette vers l'objet que vous désirer soulever;concentrer vous sur l'image de cet objet planant et prononcer l'incantation distinctement et avec votre poignet faite un petit mouvement vertical comme pour accompagné l'objet dans l'espace"

Pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa plume s'envolant elle ferme ses yeux ; et de toute sa ferveur elle déclame l'incantation comme son professeur lui a appris .

Lorsqu'elle regarde sa plume a quitté la table et plane à quelques centimètres au dessus!

Elle a enfin réussie et dans sa joie ses cheveux deviennent rouge!

"Nymphadora arrêtes tes extravagances" lui lance Dawn,sa meilleure amie.


	21. Projet

**Projet**

Il fixait le journal et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient:

**le Rat sur l'épaule d'un jeune sorcier roux! **

Il avait difficilement déchiffré l'article mais il comprenait que le Rat était à Hogwarts et côtoyait son filleul!

Il devait faire quelque chose pour le protéger avant que Peter ne se décide d'agir!.

Mais comment réussir à sortir de cette forteresse?

Impossible lui disait sa raison.

Ressentant l'approche de détraqueurs il se transforma et là il comprit:

Padfoot lui permettrait de s'évader!

Pour la première fois depuis douze ans il venait de faire un projet d'avenir!


	22. Pensées d'avenir

Pensées D'avenir

Dernier petit déjeuner à Hogwarts!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ! La vraie vie va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Finis les cours, les devoirs , les examens.

Dès demain je me mettrai à la recherche d'une maison- Merci Oncle Alphard- pour pouvoir arrêter de squatter le manoir des Potter et pour que les Maraudeurs est où se retrouver et continuer à refaire le monde tout en riant…

A la rentrée bien sûr James et moi devrons quitter cet havre pour rejoindre la formation des Aurors mais maintenant je ne veux penser qu'à la liberté qui s'ouvre à nous !


	23. Chapter 23

Dernier petit déjeuner dans la grande salle!

Mon cœur se serre ,demain nous serons loin de Hogwarts , séparés.

Ma force me vient de mes amis, de leur gentillesse, de leur compréhension, de leur absence de préjugés...mais loin d'eux ?

Oh nous avons des projets de vacances communes et même d'une maison, mais la vraie vie va nous séparer. Sirius va rejoindre la formation des aurors avec James, Peter doit commencer à travailler au ministère, moi je voudrais aller à l'université de Londres... Et le mariage de James et Lily.

Notre lien sera-t-il assez fort pour résister à tout cela?


	24. Répartition 2

**Répartition-2**

Lily vient d'être repartie à Gryffondor! Serait-elle si intrépide?

Elle me regarde souriante , ses yeux s'excusant ne n'avoir pas réussi à être repartie à Ravenclaw comme nous avions pensé.

-Severus Snape !

Je m'assois et aussitôt il commence :

-tu es intelligent ,courageux….

-Je veux aller à Serpentard comme ma mère !

- Rejoindre cette maison en tant que sang mêlé va te demander beaucoup de courage !

-Je vois ma mère, si courageuse face à nos problèmes familiaux. Je veux lui faire plaisir

-j'en aurai

- Une autre maison pourrait t'aider …

-non

-si tu es sûr

**SERPENTARD!**


	25. Répartition 3

-Black Sirius

Sirius s'avança, sentant le regard curieux de ses cousines, et celui estomaqué de James : il ne lui avait pas révélé son nom, craignant sinon qu'il ne s'éloigne...

- Pas à Syltherin, pensa-t-il tandis que le choixpeau tombait sur sa tête...

- Un Black qui refuse Syltherin! Pourtant je vois de l'ambition, une pointe d'orgueil aussi. Mais tu es loyal...

- Alors mettez-moi à Hufflepuff …

- Tu as beaucoup de courage pour t'opposer à ton clan; la maison de Godric te conviendra mieux. Penses-tu pouvoir supporter la réaction de ta famille?

- Evidemment

- Puisque tu es si sûr de toi

**GRYFFONDOR!**


	26. Rencontre-2

**Rencontre**

Il déambulait dans les rues de Londres sans but ! Regardant les moldus dans leurs drôles de boites roulantes ! Hogwarts lui manquait, il aurait tant voulu voler pour oublier sa famille, les pressions pour qu'il rejoigne Voldemort…

Au détour d'une rue il vit une merveille noire arrêtée sur le trottoir : brillante, attirante…

Comme sur les photos du magazine moldu qu'il avait trouvé dans le square en face de la maison !

Ses mains d'instinct se posèrent sur le guidon, le siège…

-Vous êtes intéressé ?

-Euh oui, elle vraiment belle…mais je ne saurais me servir d'un tel engin

-Je peux t'initier si tu veux. Tu me parais sympa

-D'accord merci

- Mets ce casque et c'est parti !

Dans un merveilleux vrombissement l'engin s'élança à l'assaut des rues londoniennes !

D'instinct il sut comment suivre avec son corps le mouvement de la moto, au plus grand plaisir du pilote ! La moto réagissait comme un balai volant, mais le plaisir était encore plus grand pour Sirius !

A la suite de ce premier essai il retrouva son copain presque tous les jours et celui-ci lui appris non seulement à piloter mais aussi à entretenir la mécanique, à savoir écouter et aimer le bruit du moteur ! Lorsque celui-ci était bien réglé il lui faisait penser au ronronnement d'un chat repus !

A la fin des vacances il savait que la première chose qu'il ferait avec l'argent de son oncle Alphard serait de s'acheter une moto et ensuite de l'enchanter pour qu'elle puisse aussi voler !


	27. Dilemme

Hier les mangemorts m'ont contacté. Le Maître serait intéressé de me recruter : je suis proche de l'ordre, de jeunes aurors prometteurs…Je pourrai lui être utile et en retour il me promet la sécurité pour ma mère, du pouvoir pour moi, une place dans le nouvel ordre qu'il compte instaurer.

James Sirius Remus et Lily sont mes amis !?

À Hogwarts nous étions un groupe, c'est vrai, ils m'ont aidé et protégé mais ils se sont souvent moqués de moi,de ma maladresse ...

Aujourd'hui qu'en est-il réellement : James et Sirius sont occupés par leur formation d'aurors, Remus par ses études à l'université,Lily a organisé sa vie à Godric Hollow. Je suis souvent seul avec ma mère… Je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais parler de mes doutes, de mes peurs.

Et puis les attaques de mangemorts sont de plus en plus fréquentes et meutrières. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renforce son pouvoir de jour en jour.

L'ordre ne fait pas le poids me semble-t-il. Quant au ministère, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'essaie pas vraiment de s'opposer à Lui, sauf peut-être quelques aurors .

À quoi cela sert-il de s'opposer à Lui ?À risquer sa vie, celle des siens ?

Il me fait peur mais je pense que je vais accepter : Il vaut mieux être avec lui que contre lui….


	28. Lettre de Remus

_Cher Albus Dumbledore_

_Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je viens de fêter mes onze ans et je vous écris pour vous pour vous raconter mon rêve:_

" _je me vois avec une baguette luttant contre des créatures maléfiques, mais aussi jouant avec mes amis dans le parc du château"_

_Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'enfants rêvent comme moi, mais j'ai peur que pour moi ce rêve ne soit jamais rien d'autre: il y a quelques années je suis sorti une nuit dans notre jardin. C'était la pleine lune et j'ai été attaqué et mordu… je pense que vous avez compris sans que doive poursuivre mes explications..._

_Et pourtant je suis toujours ce petit garçon qui veut apprendre... et avoir des amis!_

_Je voudrai tellement pouvoir venir à Poudlard!_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette lettre_

_Cordialement_

_Remus Lupin_


	29. Envie

**Envie**

Le soleil brillait! La tète appuyée sur la vitre il regardait les enfants jouer dans le square, sur la place. Ils couraient, ils riaient … leurs parents les observaient, et parfois, même participaient à leurs jeux. Ils paraissaient si heureux!

Lui, était un Black, et ses parents lui répétaient inlassablement combien il était important qu'il se comporte dignement. Courir et rire avec des moldus n'étaient pas digne de sa lignée assurément !

Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour sortir de son horrible maison et se mêler aux autres enfants...et peut être prendre Regulus avec lui, pour le voir rire.


	30. Discussion

**discussion**

-Andro parle moi de Poudlard s'il te plaît?

- Le château est absolument magnifique,le parc est grandiose,la forêt mystérieuse

- l'ambiance?

- magique... mais pas comme nos manoirs ,non; tout est lumineux ouvert, joyeux.. sauf peut être les quartiers de Serpentard. Et la nourriture tout simplement parfaite

- les professeurs?

- très sévères... mais je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras facilement!

- Et comment est- on réparti?

- tu sais que je ne peux pas te le révéler...mais sache que tes convictions profondes seront prises en compte si tu le désires vraiment

Bonne chance pour ta rentrée!


	31. La réponse de Dumbledore

_Voici enfin la réponse de Dumbledore à la lettre de Remus_

_Tous mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année à tous mes lecteurs!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Remus_

_Je vous remercie pour votre lettre si franche et si pleine d'espoir ! _

_Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous admettre à Poudlard. Votre condition ne pose de problème réel que les nuits de pleine lune et une absence de deux ou trois jours ne devrait pas vous empêcher de suivre le même cursus que vos camarades. _

_Il faudra bien entendu trouver une solution garantissant la sécurité de tous les habitants du château ces nuits là, mais ce n'est pas insurmontable. _

_Je viendrais parler à votre famille dans les prochains jours_

_A bientôt_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	32. Pensées Fatales

**Pensées Fatales**

James me fait un honneur insigne en me demandant de devenir le gardien de leur secret!

Je serais prêt à mourir pour ne pas le révéler mais Voldemort à des moyens de me voler cette information : le doloris ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, la douleur physique ne me ferra pas craquer mes parents ont suffisamment essayé! La legimencie pourrait fonctionner , je ne sais pas si mon niveau d'occlumentie sera suffisant ; il y a aussi l'impérium ou le veritaserum...

En plus je suis un choix si évident ! Peut être serait-ce plus sûr de demander à quelqu'un d'autre?


	33. Chapter 33

**Proposition**

-Peter, les Potter doivent se cacher …Ils ont décidé de se servir du Fidelitas et ont pensé à toi comme gardien

-moi ? Pourquoi ?

-En fait tout le monde croit que ce sera moi ! Mais lorsque Voldemort va s'apercevoir qu'il ne peut plus les localiser il va sûrement lui aussi y penser, donc il est plus prudent de changer de personne. Nous nous cacherons tous les deux et même si par malheur je suis pris je ne pourrais pas me faire arracher un secret que je ne possède pas.

- Sirius ce serait un grand honneur pour moi….


	34. Tempête sous un crâne

**Tempête sous un crâne**

* * *

><p><em> Le titre appartient à Victor Hugo (les Misérables)<em>

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que le Peter du canon ait pensé ne pas livrer James … mais je veux lui laisser un peu d'humanité._

* * *

><p>Je vais pouvoir satisfaire le plus grand désir de mon maître: lui livrer les Potter!<p>

James a été mon ami, peut être devrais-je taire l'information?

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à l'apprendre mes souffrances seraient inouïes. Et il l'apprendra...

Il est un maître en légimancie et je suis incapable de protéger mes pensées face à Lui; il m'effraie beaucoup trop.

Je pourrais m'enfuir sous ma forme d'animagus; Il ne sait pas que j'en suis capable, mais je ne veux pas vivre comme un rat!

Depuis longtemps j'ai choisi mon camp dans ce conflit, je dois donc jouer mon rôle!


End file.
